Odd Girl On The Coaster
by AthenaFangGranger26
Summary: The flock goes to a theme park one day and Fang meets a wierd girl on a roller coaster, does she hold a secret? One-shot, all Fang POV. Random idea.


**One Odd Girl On The Coaster -AthenaFangGranger26-**

It was just Iggy, Nudge and I on the coaster. It was called something like the Outlaw. Angel and Gazzy were too short to ride and Max offered to stay behind with them. Nudge was too scared to sit by herself and Iggy being blind kind of stopped him, so that left me to sit with a complete stranger. Fun, right? Sure, especially when you're a mutant bird kid in all black. Not suspicious at all, no. Catch the sarcasm there? Good.

Turns out the stranger was this short little girl wearing a deep blue hoodie with the hood up. I noticed she had eatbuds in, so that would explain why she kept bobbing her head to an seemingly imaginary beat. She totally ignored me, well at least until the coaster operator noticed her dance and told her to lose the earphones. She grumbled as she took them out and stuffed them in the hoodie's pocket. I didn't even realize I was watching her until she turned to me.

"What are you staring at?"

It took me a second to get that she was talking to me.

"Um, nothing." I replied stupidly.

She seemed to deem me worthy to talk to, because she continued, "Good, you ridden this before?"

"No, first time here." I replied, that much was true.

Nudge had begged Max until she gave in to come to this stupid place. We had already been here half a day and so far no Erasers have attacked, but we still didn't let our guard down. I was still wary of this girl, though she didn't seem bad.

"I've gone ten times today." she said proudly.

Wow, ten times in one day!

"And I plan to go ten more times after this." she finished, looking quite proud of herself.

I let my eyes get slightly wide at this, showing her I was listening. I thought she flashed me a smug grin at this. She and I continued to chat until the ride started. The whole time I could hear Nudge in front of us screaming and Iggy laughing at the speed. The girl next to me just sat there, arms crissed with her eyes closed. She had a pleasant smile on her face, like she was imagining something other than the coaster. When the ride was over the girl slipped her hood up, 'cause it had fallen down.

She gave me a sweet smile and said, "Your friend, Iggy, was listening to us, by the way."

I gaped at her, I was so surprised, I never gape at someone. "Did- did you say Iggy?"

"Yes, you are Fang after all." she said smugly.

"Uh," I was caught off guard by this, I had not given her a name and there was no way I'd ever give her that one. "Wait, I didn't catch your name." I called after her as she turned to leave.

"I didn't give one."

She smiled and walked down the ramp toward the exit. She gave Max a cheerful wave before popping back in the headphones and dancing off. At one point she spun and waved at me. Iggy gave me a rough shove.

"Come on, Max is waiting. Nudge wants to try that underground thing."

I followed the two of them from the coaster. Max shot me a confused look, probably refering to the girl. I shrugged and she rolled her eyes, again. I followed the rest of the flock as they went to the scary-railroad-thing ride. I wondered where that girl had disappeared to, I couldn't see her in the crowd.

Hours later, the flock and I had endured more rides and games. Angel now had a second Celeste and Gazzy had a blow-up hammer. Nudge and Iggy had gone thirteen straight times on this ride called the Silly Silo that spun you real fast until you stuck to the wall. Max and I had kind of just relaxed and pretended to be excited for the kids when they got off the rides, bursting with their stories from the rides. Everything was fine and Max and I were just beginning to relax when, of course, all heck broke loose.

"Erasers! Max!" Gazzy screamed, and I looked up.

Sure enough, there were lupine-human hybrids dropping from the sky like rain. Normal kid moment ruined by our messed up life. I spun to look at Max, who gave me the normal determined look.

"U and A, guys! Let's go." she ordered.

We all unfurled our wings and took off. I flew low at first, glancing through the crowds of screaming people. I noticed one person wasn't running or screaming. She was just standing there, fists balled and an intense scowl on her face. The girl! From the coaster, what the heck was she doing? I stopped flying, flapping my dark wings to stay aloft, and watched the girl. A certain Eraser landed a few feet from her, Ari. The girl staulked toward Ari and stopped right in front of him. She seemed to be yelling at him, and poking him in the chest. He snarled, his face getting angrier and angrier. She suddenly reached out and punched his snout, surprising him and breaking her hand in the process. She cried out and held her wrist. Ari just laughed and reached for her, I knew he would snap her neck before she could yell again.

The girl yelled and kicked away his hand before turning and running through the crowds, away from Ari. Once she's far enough away, she glances up at the sky. She matches gazes with me and saluted me with her non-broken hand. She grinned and followed the crowd from the park. I watched her go then flew back up to my flock. Max watched me as I silently flew.

"Okay, that is the _last _time we ever go to an amusement park." she said to Nudge.

**Okay this is a random idea I had and I just couldn't get it out of my head, so I typed it up and posted it here. Let me know what you think and if you can guess the amusement park I'm talking about. R&R!**


End file.
